Pulsed neutron measurement tools are utilized in downhole environments for a variety of purposes, such as neutron based density and porosity measurements, and neutron induced gamma-ray spectral measurements.
Pulsed neutron generators for well logging applications normally consist of a sealed neutron tube, means of generating ions in a portion of the tube and means of extracting and accelerating the ions generated onto a target material. The acceleration of the ions is generally accomplished by way of a power supply capable of providing sufficient voltage to efficiently accomplish the desired reaction. The geometrical constraints associated with a neutron source housing such as a sonde or drill collar, together with the high voltage considerations imposed, are typically addressed by a linear coupling configuration between the high voltage power supply (HVPS) and the neutron generator tube. Such constraints often prevent emitters and detectors from being positioned in measurement devices at optimal locations.